


A soft nest to rest your head

by Anonymous



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Feeding, Insecticon au, M/M, Oviposition, Weight Gain (mild), tags aren’t relevant yet but they will be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Decided to post what I’ve got so far for this fill. I really wanna get this finished some day.
Relationships: Prowl/Constructicons
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Maccadam's Back Room First Run





	A soft nest to rest your head

Prowl pushed onwards despite the pain in his knee. His vision was filled with blaring warnings of low fuel and ruptured energon lines. Prowl could detect the mecha behind him with his one working wing. They were struggling with the torrential rain and slippery rocks as much as him.

But his pursuers were armed and uninjured. Like him their altmodes were useless away from the straight smooth roads of Praxius, but Prowl knew it was only a matter of time until his frame gave out.

Even if it was futile Prowl limped on. He heard a mech call to his fellows and the hum of blaster shot charging. Prowl kept walking.

The ground fell from beneath his feet. His arm broke against something sharp. Prowl screamed in the darkness as he fell for vorns, or moments. The darkness was only punctuated by pain.

With a crunch Prowl hit something solid. His vision flickered for a second before fading to white.

* * *

Light teased at his optics.

Prowl was warm and comfortable in his berth. His attempt to get up for work left him hissing in pain. “What the frag did I do last night?” Prowl asked himself.

He forced himself off his side into a sitting position. Prowl’s optics were oddly blurry and it took a few moments before they recalibrated.

Prowl wasn’t in his small apartment but a circular smooth sided stone cavern lit by softly growing crystals. There was no entrance he could see. The berth was made of strange thick white organic silks suspended between metal. Parts of his body were wrapped in a plastic like substance that was hard to the touch and secured by more silk.

“Either I’m dreaming or I’m inexplicably high.” as the past few days were slowly coming back to him Prowl began to feel like both would be preferable.

When Prowl looked up he saw an insectoid creature suspended from the ceiling with more silk. A hunting trophy?Above the hanging form he could see a tunnel higher up on the cavern. Prowl knew in his current condition he’d have no chance of climbing up.

“Clearly this was built by mechs, but no mecha could navigate a room like this.”The entrance high up in the room would indicate a flyer. But no flyer would live in such an enclosed environment. Before Prowl could ponder more, he realised how exhausted he felt. Recharging in this strange and possibly drug induced place felt foolish, but it wasn’t like he had any other options.

If he’d kept his optics open just a moment longer he’d have seen the ‘trophy’ stir.


End file.
